Lover of Paranoia
by Deathscythe hiei123
Summary: When darkness overpowers the heart....he comes...but is there something that can stop him? Maybe a young girl holds the key within.....


**Lover of Paranoia **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own paranoia agent, nor any of its characters if I did I wouldn't be here right now I would be rich. Sadly I'm poor with no life, but I do own my own characters and some of the original characters might be added if Jason lets me …ok enough with that BS so to speak. Also I'm not making any money off of this! Don't sue me … I only have LINT … My lint …mine.

**Authors Note: **This is based off a Role-Play so some stuff maybe exaggerateda little bit please forgive me if it isn't right up to par with the show PA. Sweat drops, Please Please let me go I don't want to be stuck in the box mommy, MOMMY! Um ok whatever? I have to give 50 dedication to my best friend Jason who played the part of little slugger and did a great job in my eyes. WE LOVE YOU JASON! Monotone yay …that wasn't very nice.

Mel was a girl with a lot of family issues provoking her life almost to a point of a tormented hell, mostly this all started after the divorce of her parents. Her father moved from America when she was about the age of seven after being charged with rape. Still after testifying with a better lawyer he won the case and his daughter, moving away with a court order that Mel could never see her mother again. The sad situation is that her father was abusive to a critical point and Mel was the only thing he could beat the living shit out of at night.

She buried her face in her hands and cried and cried her pains away in the cemetery thinking her father would never expect a dead girl to be talking with the forgotten corpuses of the city. She was falling a part inside her world crumbling before her very eyes. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore like the point of living was nothing. Her yellow aura turn crimson red her heart was flickering to darkness as paranoia set in.

Right when her aura turned red, he faded into nothing more than a shadow then disappeared, his golden bat clenched in his fist. As his body began to reappear, he raised his bat high above his head while his golden orbs stared at her, his lips curling into a smile that held only darkness. The moonlight glinted off his bat just before he slammed it down, grinning to where his canines shown.

She looked up at him with hollow eyes just moving her head slightly away from the blow. She stood as a cut forms on her cheek and blood pours from it. She looked as if she was about to say something then just shook her head wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry" She turned away from him slowly walking away so she wouldn't trip over a gravestone.

He blinked, staring after her before dashing after her again, not giving up that easily. Raising his bat again diagonally, he picked up speed before slamming it full force down on the pressure point between her shoulder and her neck.

She fell to the ground with a thud still not a sound of pain passed her lips she laid there motionless then turned her head looking at him. She blinked letting out a sigh grabbing the end of his bat. "So you want to take my life…you're that so called elementary school kid with the reputation of a Serial killer. What was it again, Lil slugger?" She murmured in a soft voice.

He grinned; staring down at her before freeing his bat of her grip "That's right." raises it above his head inline with her face "Say goodbye. Little girl..."

"Can I ask you of something before you kill me? As a dieing wish so to speak...?" She was happy from his words, finally she could say good bye to this awful place and never be touched by her father again. "Please my Hero?"

He blinked, taking a step back when he sensed her happiness, the sound of nervousness in his voice "What is it?" he was edging back.

She blushed as her words came out choppy from fear "I-I haven't had an um a hug in eight years, that's all." She hesitated before speaking again. "I want one before I die …A hug, if it's too much to ask for I understand. You must be very busy looking for people cornered in there thoughts of paranoia."

He looked at her, his eyes wide as he turned his back to her. Looking over his shoulder at her, his brow lowered before he dashed away into the darkness, not even muttering a goodbye. She was going to be on his thoughts for awhile being she was the first and only girl to ever escape his rage.

She ran after him "Wait!" She was crying again "I thought you were going to hit me, wait!" She watched him skate away studying every one of his fetchers. He looked older then what the police reports had said more like her age 15 could be 16 " Well bye … all I asked for was a hug I guess I'm that disgusting." She hanged her head thinking it must be pretty bad when you can scare away a murder.

He didn't go that far, only far enough to where she couldn't see him. Why was it she was being so nice to him after he said he was going to kill her? With a smirk, he brandished his bat "She will not get the best of me!" he yelled then glided out of the darkness straight for her.

She turned slowly her eyes fill with fear even thou this was what she wanted her animal instincts kicked before she could even reacted. She jumped up in the air when his bat swings down standing on it with perfect balance "I guess being a ballerina for one year then swordsmen ship kicked in." She jumped again stepping on his head then falling on the ground in a crouching position.

He groaned when he fell from her mild weight on his head. Looking at her, he scowled "Just give up girl...and die..." he jumped to his feet, bringing his bat back behind his head.

She blinked and turned her head to him and shakes her head looking pissed "ALL I ASK FOR WAS A HUG!" She stomps right over to him ripping his bat out of his hand pointing it at him "You mean bastard! How can you do that to me I even said I would die with out a fight and you couldn't even give me 20 seconds of your life."

He looked at her, a surprised look on his face before he glared "Shut the hell up and give that back! Jeez I'm not the one crying over daddy. Oh boohoo! Get over it before I force you over it!" his fist was clenched.

"You ... YOU... YOU" Her voice shaking with anger" You think almost being raped every night is fun!" She rushes at him slamming the bat into his stomach "YOU KNOW WHAT I"LLBEAT THE SMART ASS OUT OF YOU!"

His jaw dropped as it dug into his stomach, crying out in pain as he flew back into a tombstone. Standing slowly, he slumped as blood began to drip from his mouth. Looking up at her, he grinned; blood running down his chin "I'd like to...see you. try." he straightened his back with effort then spit the blood from his mouth, his body healing itself.

Her face was totally shadowed out but her mouth showing a psychotic smile "You're going to eat those words Lil slugger because I'm someone who hardly ever gets mad and you know what that means. It builds up inside like someone shaking a soda bottle sooner or later the top is going to fly off and smack you in the eye. You're that luck person…" She rushes at him dark from side to side then bounding of a gravestone slamming that bat for his head.

He blinked then sent his foot right for the center of his own bat, knocking it out of her hands. Straightening, he smirked "I love a woman who can kick my ass." flips her off.

She winced in pain falling back against the ground making a slight hissing noise. She Straighten herself up looking at him her eyes wilder then a wolf after blood. She looked at him and studied his movements before rushing at him again waiting.

She shook her head and stopped as tears swelled up in her eyes, seeing him hurt like that. She fell to her knees beside him and genteelly moved him so that he was flat on the ground. She ripped her skirt along the whole bottom into a strip. "What have I done I didn't want to do this "She genteelly warped the wound up so it wouldn't bleed so badly. " All this over my stupid crying and wanting a hug..." She sighed stroking his hair once before running home crying still in possession of lil sluggers bat.

He laid there as her make shift bandage began to redden from his blood. It was a few hours later that he began to stir, sitting up and rubbing his head only to jerk his hand back. Looking around as he got up, he growled "Stupid bitch...she took my bat..." dashes out of the graveyard, looking around then going into town.

When Mel got home her father had passed out from drinking so it was a safe return she sighed with happiness making her way into her room. Once she got in she placed the bat on the ground putting her hearted PJ on yawning. She was a very odd girl and awfully lonely so she took the only toy she had aka Lil sluggers bat getting on the bed hugging it falling after a sleep.

It wasn't long before he found her house. Going over to her window, he opened it slowly for he wasn't aiming to wake her. Removing his skates, he climbed up onto her windowsill. He then slowly slipped it out from her hands, his eyes on hers, hoping she wouldn't wake up as the wind began to pick up creating a breeze in her room.

She shivered pulling her sheet over her more, but it was know use it was only a thin piece of cloth that never helped her at all. Her eyes slowly opened looking over at the shadowed out features of lil slugger. She then rested her head again closing her eyes not really caring what he does to her. She was sad again because no matter what she would be alone even in death.

He stopped with a frown as he looked at her, even someone like him pitying her. Taking his hat off, he took off his teal hooded sweatshirt and laid it across her cold body "Here." he put his hat back on then hopped off the windowsill and onto the ground. Sitting down, he buckled his skates then looked in on her with a grin before taking off, forgetting about his bat for the time being.

**End of Chapter One**

Death-Chan "Meep I hope you like my story don't eat me!"

Lil Slugger "It was fun...for the mind in some ways..."

Death-Chan " Yeah and because your such a cute lil guy lol there's so many girls on fanfiction who want you now"

Lil Slugger "Yeah I guess there are. Too bad, I'm not looking right now hmm?"

Death-Chan nods "Maybe we should get some Idea's from the viewers on what should happen in the story with your greatness?"

Death-Chan coughs "Well we got a new lil slugger"

Lil Slugger blinks "What gives?"

Death blushes " Everyone welcome Sephiroth aka lil slugger! He fly's on golden wing with his golden Masamune! Sephiroth is the former general of the SOLDIER the sexiest 30 year old I ever seen..."

No one comes

bluehopelesskiller666: Death sweat drops " Hehehe " Looks over at lil slugger " looky your still the star!"

Lil Slugger smirks "Better stay that way...because I'm no longer talking to the press." fades.

Death smiles " Heheh and that's lil slugger maybe if your really nice you can ask him questions and he may answer them!"


End file.
